draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Agatha Van Helsing
Sister Agatha Van Helsing is a sister at St. Mary's Convent, Budapest, and a fierce enemy of Count Dracula. She is ecstatic when he arrives at St. Mary's Convent, however finds herself unable to escape his grasp as he sets sail to England. Biography Early History ''Dracula Fascination Agatha is a member of St Mary's Convent, Budapest, but is secretly engrossed in the myth of a vampire, Count Dracula, and his vampiric physiology. She later has the opportunity to speak and question Jonathan Harker, a lawyer sent to Dracula's castle to help finalize a property deal. Agatha becomes so engrossed, that she realizes everything she has heard about Dracula could be true. When Dracula arrives at the Convent, she is fierce and sure that she has all of the tools to fight him off. She uses her knowledge of the invitation, his aversion to the cross and his inability to stand in the sunlight to protect her sisters against him. Eventually, Harker invites the Count in, and Agatha is left with the fear of Dracula killing both her and Mina. She tells Dracula to take her and spare Mina, to which he obliges. Dracula eventually feeds on her, telling her that she will be with him on his journey to England. Journey to England Dracula begins ''Blood Vessel ''explaining his boarding of the Demeter to begin his journey to England. He plays Agatha at a game of chess whilst he explains his story, questioning her at every opportunity if she can guess his next move. She is a fierce player, but begins noticing inconsistencies in the Count's story — particularly with details pertaining to the passenger in cabin nine. Eventually, she realises that she is the sick passenger in the ninth cabin, and is in a dream-like state as a result of the Count's venom and his ability to control dreams. Eventually, the Count reveals to everyone that Agatha is in the ninth cabin, and she is blamed as the vampire terrorising the Demter. For this, she is tied up and the crew prepare to hang her. Luckily for her, she is able to bite her lip, fetching blood and causing Dracula to wince, revealing himself as the vampire to the rest of the crew. With this, Agatha is set free from the noose, and begins her plot to oust the Count. Drawing on her readings and studies, Agatha concludes that the Count is not able to cross a circle bound with pages from the bible, nor is he able to stand the sight of a cross. She uses these facts to fight of the Count. The Count eventually returns to the deck and confronts Agatha and the crew, however they are able to fight him off and eventually set him on fire. He flees the ship in attempt of survival. Unbeknownst to Agatha and the crew, the Count returns to the ship — having survived the fire by abandoning the ship. Agatha draws a plan to sink the ship with the Count aboard, given that she is dying as a side-effect of the Count's venom, she opts to stay behind and sink with the ship. Their efforts are nearly foiled by the Count, however with the help of Yuri Sokolov, the Demeter's captain, they are able to sink the ship with a gunpowder explosion. Agatha and Sokolov die, but the Count is able to flee the ship before it sinks. Connection with Zoe Whilst Agatha sinks — and dies — with the Demeter, it does not mark her final appearance. When the Count resurfaces in England, it is revealed that he has been dormant for one hundred twenty-three years. He is greeted by Dr. Zoe Van Helsing, whom he mistakes (given she is a doppelgänger) as Agatha. Zoe explains that she is a descendant of Agatha and works for the Jonathan Harker Foundation aiming to study the Count much like her ancestor before her. When Zoe drinks the Count's blood, she begins experiencing hallucinations (or visions), of Agatha standing in her hospital room. Agatha talks with Zoe and tells her that they must figure out the Count's weaknesses and how to defeat him. Zoe is initially confused, however Agatha reveals that their memories have synced and become one. The Count is not at first aware that Agatha has returned, however when Zoe (and indirectly Agatha) visit his apartment to confront him. Upon confronting him, stark similarities between Agatha and Zoe begin exhibiting, including the return of Agatha's voice. The Count eventually realises this, and tells Zoe that he knows she drank his blood. Zoe eventually gets completely taken over by Agatha, who reveals to the Count that she figured out his weakness: his fear of death. She removes the Count's curtain, exposing him to sunlight, which does not prove fatal. She later dies along with Zoe when the Count feeds on her. The Count opts to take Agatha/Zoe's life, citing that after all this time (since 1897), he would not let Agatha die a painful death. Powers and Abilities Powers Agatha was human, and did not exhibit supernatural abilities whilst alive. However, after the Count drank her blood, she became one with it. one hundred twenty-three years later, when Zoe drank the same blood, Agatha returned and began exhibiting supernatural abilities. *'Memory syncing': Agatha and Zoe's memories synced following Zoe's ingestion of the blood. This allowed Agatha to inherit Zoe's memories of the present day, whilst also allowing Agatha to share her memories with Zoe. They used this ability to defeat the Count. *'Pseudo-immortality': When the Count ingested Agatha's blood, she became one with him, and he remarked that she would travel to England with him. This sentiment allowed her memories and, by extension, her psyche to live an eternal life providing that the Count also remained alive. This ability allowed her to communicate with Zoe in the present, despite having been dead for over a century. Appearances *Season One **The Rules of the Beast'' **''Blood Vessel'' **''The Dark Compass'' Quotes :Agatha: "There's a vampire on board this ship! I am Sister Agatha Van Helsing of the St Mary's Convent, Budapest. Captain Sokolov?" :Yuri Sokolov: "Yes." :Agatha: "You are relieved of command." ---- :Agatha: "The question is, what are Dracula's limitations? So, we know three things: he cannot enter an abode without an invitation, he cannot stand in the sunlight, and he fears, above all things, the sight of the cross. But you see, we are wrong. These three things must be one thing, much tidier. God is always tidy Well, according to his own account." ---- Trivia *Agatha is not to be confused with Dr. Zoe Van Helsing, who is portrayed by the same actress. References See More Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Females